vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gai Amatsu
|-|Gai Amatsu= |-|Kamen Rider Thouser= Summary Gai Amatsu (天津 垓 Amatsu Gai) is the CEO of Zaia Enterprise who wishes to take over the world using the Ark, and is willing to manipulate Aruto Hiden and Hiden Intelligence to do so. As Yua Yaiba's superior, he is the secret benefactor of A.I.M.S., with his company producing much of the agency's technology. After MetsubouJinrai.net's defeat, it paved the way for him to become Kamen Rider Thouser (仮面ライダーサウザー Kamen Raidā Sauzā). Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 8-B, likely higher, up to Low 7-C Name: Gai Amatsu, Kamen Rider Thouser Origin: Kamen Rider Zero-One Gender: Male Age: 45 (physically 24) Classification: the CEO of Zaia Enterprise, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Longevity (Dubbed he is eternally 24), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand to Hand Combat, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Transformation with Zaia ThousanDriver, Progrise Keys and Zetsumerise Keys, Summoning via transformation (Summons an energy avatar likes animal depending on Progrise Key and Zetsumerise Key for transformation), Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks are energy-based attacks), Statistics Amplification (Each Progrise Key's armor or equipment can increase more capabilities), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Its suit can resist cosmic rays), Enhanced Senses and Information Analysis with Thousand Eyes (It is the dynamic visual acuity that is ten times stronger than humans and a 200-degree omnidirectional viewing angle, switching modes such as shading and night vision ensure visibility in all situations, also can display all kinds of information), Reactive Power Level via Thousand Signal (Can learn the enemy, with tens of thousands of behavioral predictions made), Power Absorption and Limited Power Mimicry with Thousand Jacker (Can absorb an energy from the target transformation device to perform a finisher named "Jacking Break", as well as stabbing Zero-One's Driver to absorb Flying Falcon's energy), Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Hornet Progrise Key (Uses as a finisher with Thousand Jacker) Attack Potency: Human level | At least City Block level (Easily overpowered Zero-One Shining Hopper Form and Vulcan Assault Wolf Form, and stomped their regular Progrise Key Forms), likely higher, up to Small Town level+ (Stated to be 10 times stronger than Zero-One's Rising Hopper Form via equipment, and can also be approximately up to 1000 times) Speed: Normal Human with at least Subsonic reaction speed | Subsonic movement and travel speed with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Can keep up with Zero-One's Shining Hopper Form) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 10 (Comparable to to Zero-One's Shining Assault Hopper Form) Striking Strength: Regular Class | At least City Block Class, likely higher, up to Small Town Class+ Durability: Human level | At least City Block level, likely higher, up to Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Malee Range, up to several meters via Jacking Break Standard Equipment: Device * Zaia ThousanDriver: Transformation device and personal weapon. * Progrise Keys: Transformation trinkets. * Zetsumerise Keys: Transformation trinkets. Handheld Weapons * Thousand Jacker: Thouser's personal weapon. Intelligence: Genius, he planned everything from the start to take over the world using the Ark, such as creating the lethal MetsubouJinrai.net or sending Yua Yaiba to spy on the other Riders. A ruthless capitalist, he seeks to take over Hiden Intelligence and dominate the world of technology and HumaGears. Weaknesses: Normal Human Weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers * Thousand Jacker ** Jacking Break: By absorbing an energy from the target transformation devices to perform a finisher attack. ** Thousand Break: By inserting a Progrise Key into the Thousand Jacker, which coats the blade with the power of the Key, then thrusts it at the target. As Kamen Rider Thouser * Thousand Destruction: It has two variations **Leaps into the air and rapidly delivers several successive flying kicks to the enemy with his right foot. **Knees the enemy into the air then leaps above them before stomping them with both legs into the ground. Key: Gai Amatsu | Kamen Rider Thouser Gallery Kamen Rider Thouser First Henshin and Finisher Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Transformation Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Humans Category:Armored Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Adults Category:Longevity Users